


Unquenchable

by threerings



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SS/HG, PWP, No redeeming social value, just smut. Hermione visits her fellow professor in the Potions Lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquenchable

Hermione looked around the Potions lab quickly to ensure that no students were serving detention and that none of her fellow teachers had dropped in for what would have been a rare but possible visit to the dungeons. She shut the door behind her, making sure that the locking and silencing wards reestablished themselves. She turned, back against the heavy wooden door to find the Potions Master looking at her, a cool look on his face. Hermione returned his coolness with heat, holding his eyes intently.

"Severus." She infused his name with all the heat her body had felt that day. The first day after their first night together. She took a step towards him, and was gratified to see his aloof mask drop and be replaced with desire. She hadn't been sure. Now, now she was sure.

Hermione moved to close the distance between them, each step steady and confident. In three steps she stood before the worktable on which his notes were spread. In two more steps she was standing barely an inch away from him, her eyes still locked on his. She did not move. She watched him take a breath and his eyes flashed at her, and then his mouth was on hers, his arms around her.

 

Their lips met forcefully. Snape's tongue found its way past her lips, tasting her, seeming to draw something from her. His arms held her waist firmly, and Hermione wasn't sure whether she would still be able to stand without them. It had been this way last night, too. Their joining seemed inevitable, something neither of them could stop once their lips had met. For once in her life, Hermione wasn't thinking. She had no plan. All she could do was feel.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Hermione had begun to remove Snape's robes. Snape cursed into her mouth, pressing his body hard against hers, and her back into the large table. Hermione's attempts to disrobe him thwarted, she wound her hands into his hair and pulled. Snape glared at her and she released her grip.

 

"What do you want, you foolish girl?" Hermione tried to suppress the delicious shiver that passed through her at his dark tone. His eyes held a challenge, and she met it.

 

"I want you inside me. Right now." Snape's eyebrows rose, and then his eyes narrowed. His head lowered to her throat, his lips ghosting over her skin as he whispered,

 

"I shall give you what you desire."

For a moment, Hermione wondered if there had been a threatening tone beneath his words. Severus stepped back from her and drew his wand from the pocket of his voluminous robes. He muttered a spell, and with a wave of his wand, their clothes were lying neatly folded two feet away from where they stood. In an instant, Severus' mouth was back at Hermione's throat. This time, however, his teeth were biting down as his tongue make circles on her skin. A moan escaped her lips as his erection pressed against her stomach. Seemingly without her conscious control, her right leg rose to wrap itself around him. Her wet curls pressed against his cock, her body seeking contact.

Almost immediately, Hermione found herself lifted and sitting on the worktable. Severus pressed her down, kissing her once more on her lips, his hands on her breasts. She moaned to feel his cock sliding between the lips of her cunt, brushing her clitoris. Snape smirked against her lips before trailing his tongue down her neck, down her chest, finding her nipple with his mouth. As he concentrated his attentions on her breasts, he suddenly shifted and pressed his cock into her. Hermione cried out as he penetrated her fully. He moved forcefully within her with long smooth strokes. He was resting his weight on his fully extended arms, watching her face as she cried encouragement to him. Quite quickly he saw her mouth drop open suddenly in a soundless cry and felt the tremors of her body beneath him. After a drawn out moan, her body quieted, and Snape stilled himself within her.

Hermione's eyes found his, and he gave her an evil smile. She tried to move against him, but he stepped back, breaking the connection of their bodies. He pulled her upright by the arms and then turned her so her back was to him. She felt him pull her backwards, and then he sat abruptly in a wooden chair that sat behind the table. His hands went to her waist, and then she was seated carefully, filled once more with his cock. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and she started to lift herself up, to ride him. His hands stilled her. His arms came around her chest and he leaned into her.

"Not yet, my dear." His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "You wanted me inside you, and that's what you're going to get for quite some time yet." Hermione responded with a wiggle, causing his breath to catch.

"Yes. But for now . . ." He spread his legs wide, pressing her legs open with them. His hands were cool against her thighs as he stroked from her knee all the way up and back again. "I imagine you're feeling quite sensitive in certain areas, yes?" She gasped as his fingers found her clit.

"I thought so." His fingers worked in circles around that throbbing spot, occasionally catching it and squeezing gently. Hermione no longer knew what sounds she made; only that she struggled to move away from the stimulation. "It must be almost like pain right now, isn't it?" Another squeeze. Hermione moaned something like agreement. Severus' fingers moved away, beginning to make long, gentle strokes along her folds. His cock twitched inside her and she moved against it slightly.

"Please," she managed. Severus shifted and his cock moved within her again. "Yes, please."

"Please what, Ms. Granger?" His fingers had returned to her clit, and she gasped again.

"Please." Hermione leaned forward as much as his arms would permit and then rocked back against him. "Please fuck me." Snape's fingers had not stilled. They continued to torment her with both pleasure and pain as her overloaded nerves cried for relief. He gave a deep, silky laugh against her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You willed be fucked. I'm going to fuck you once more against that table." His fingers quickened their pace and he barely moved inside her. "First, however, you must come again."

Hermione's response was a whimper of frustration as his fingers moved away from her clit. She moved forward and back, side to side seeking stimulation wherever she could find it. The sensation she felt was no longer pain. Now it was desperation. Snape took pity on her and moved his fingers against her.

"Do you know what I'm doing, Hermione?" Her body was starting to tremble with the strain of her position and another whimper escaped her throat.

"What?" She cried fiercely, "Driving me crazy?" Her voice cracked as he squeezed again. Severus made a small noise like sniggering against her throat.

"I'm so glad you decided to join the conversation. To answer your question: no." His finger made another movement, and this time she cried out loudly. "What I'm doing is learning your body." Hermione could make no response. The trembling in her legs had increased and a warmth was spreading through her body. His fingers did not falter, but quickened their circles. She was moving her hips in circles, seeking stimulation from his cock, and his hand on her hip tightened but could not stop her. This time when he spoke, Snape's voice was strained.

"I'm going to become the greatest lover you've ever had." Hermione was so close, and he was bent over her, his right arm straining to keep in contact with her. "I'm learning how to touch you." These words were hissed between his teeth. "I will be able to make you come like no one has before. I will be able to bring you right to the edge and then stop." Hermione's cries were taking the form of sobs as she clung to the edge of the chair, her world consisting of nothing but his fingers on her. She was pleading now, pleading in her mind and her throat. Severus moved his left arm to wrap tightly around her, pressing her tightly to him as he continued his fingers movements on her. "I'm. Going to. Fuck. You." He hissed through clenched teeth. She sobbed again, her whole body shaking. "As soon as. You. Come." He finished and her whole body tensed. Her weight fell forward as she cried out. Only Snape's hold on her kept her from falling off the chair.

As her shudders calmed down, Hermione realized there were tears on her face and she couldn't see clearly. Her breath was ragged. It took a conscious effort for her to relax her muscles and lean back against Severus. Both of his arms surrounded her as she tried to catch her breath and reassert some control over her body. She felt his breath hot against her neck and suddenly felt his cock, still hard within her. Another shiver passed through her body as she remembered his promise. Hermione felt Snape's lips brush her ear and she thought he was going to say something, but then he moved to plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder instead.

After a few moments, Snape placed his hands on Hermione's waist and pressed her up. They both moaned as he slid from her. They stood, Severus still supporting her until she took a shaky step and turned around to face him. She looked at him with something like wonder in her eyes, and then she pressed herself to him and kissed him. This kiss was slow, even on his side lacking the earlier desperation they had felt. Severus pressed her back against the table once more. She lifted herself onto it, and pulled him down over her. He kissed her again, and then pulled back. Their eyes locked. Hermione reached down to grasp his cock and positioned it at her entrance.

"Fuck me," she whispered firmly. Severus lost himself, then. He sunk into her hard. He could barely hear her cries as he thrust into her. His eyes closed and he rested his head between her breasts as he gave up the control he had held for so long. It wasn't long before his deep, hard thrusts brought him to a shuddering orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her and her arms and legs wrapped around him. They rested there for a time, both gasping and shaking. Some awareness at the back of Snape's mind told him that their position couldn't be very comfortable for Hermione, and he stood up. As he stood, his arms bracing him against the edge of the table, he watched her. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed. One leg was bent and lying flat on the table while the other dangled off the edge. One of her hands had come to rest against her bent thigh where it glistened with moisture. The other was curled into a fist close to her head. Snape smiled inwardly. She looked completely debauched.

Hermione's eyes opened and found his own. She smiled lazily and her eyes dropped as she sat up. Severus helped her to her feet. They found their wands and murmured cleaning spells. They retrieved their clothes from the neat piles on the floor. Finally, they stood next to each other, both staring at different spots on the table. Hermione turned towards Severus and moved forward to give him a quick kiss. Their eyes met as she pulled back.

"Thanks," she said with a wry smile. Snape's eyes smiled as he replied,

"It was my pleasure."


End file.
